


Sweet Hearts: My Doll

by junadina



Series: Love Hearts [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Cock Rings, Dom/sub, FrUK, M/M, Master/Slave, Masturbation, Stockholm Syndrome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-24
Updated: 2015-01-24
Packaged: 2018-03-08 21:00:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3223292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junadina/pseuds/junadina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur loves his Master, he couldn't imagine life without him, would life continue if he was gone, Arthur would do whatever his master says even if he shouldn't.</p><p>Francis loves his pet, his doll he would do anything Francis said, it may have taken a few years to make him obey, but it was worth it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Hearts: My Doll

**Author's Note:**

> so this story has been written using love heart sweets
> 
> Key words in this story are: Relax, Dear one, Tease me, My Doll, Yes dear and kiss me

Arthur loves his Master, he couldn't imagine life without him, would life continue if he was gone, Arthur would do whatever his master says even if he shouldn't.

Francis loves his pet, his doll he would do anything Francis said, it may have taken a few years to make him obey, but it was worth it.

Francis was bored and bad things happen when he is bored, he was sitting at his desk waiting for his doll to deliver his lunch, from the cook. Francis started to plan.

Arthur was happy the cooks had allowed him to help make part of his masters meal, the bet bit of it was that it was still edible, he gently knocked on the door to the office his master sat in, he waited for the familiar sound of his masters voice to come in, then he went in.

"My Doll, Place the food on the side, I have something else i would like you to do for me" Francis asked with a seductive smirk "what would that be Master" Arthur asked setting down the food on the side table before walking over to Francis "mon petit lapin I want you to sit on my desk and masturbate for me, is that okay" Arthur blushed at the idea, but it wasn't the first time Francis Has asked him to do something strange and it wasn't like he could say no, so he carefully crawled on top of the desk, not caring about anything on top of it he was not told to move anything, he then carefully pulled down his panties down so they were hanging off one of he feet, and he then pulled up his short dress so that he could let his master see everything he was doing with his hands.

Arthur started to first slowly stroke his shaft with one of his hands as it slowly stiffen letting out little whimpers, he watched his master open one of the draws and rummaging in it not once taking his eyes of Arthur, Francis would what he was searching for a small ring and showing it to his Pet "you know what this is for don't you my Lapin" Arthur nodded "well then put it on" Francis watched as his petit lapin put the ring down to the base of his member, he remembered how he teached Arthur how to behave using one of these, but this ring was made especially to tighten every time he would try to orgasm making it impossible for him to, which makes it even more painful as it gets tighter, unless of course it gets taken off but he wouldn't do that without permission, Francis felt all blood run south as his pets hands moved to his back as he slowly put one of his fingers inside.

Arthur didn't feel much pain when he put his first finger inside dry, he wasn't allowed any form of lube, as his master did not like to use it, also any pain his master gave him was worth it as it shows how much he loves him, but also it could mean that he deserves it. he slowly pumped his first finger in and out letting out slow moans, before adding a second he used his other hand which is no longer tending his member, and started to tweak his nipples making him moan more, looking at is master he noticed how his trousers were tented and straining, he added another finger and moaned out even louder as he found that special area that special bundle of nerves making him moan more as he played with it more inside him "M...aster" Arthur said between moans "what is it my dear" Francis asked smiling "please master your teasing me so much being so close to you without being touched by you" he begged fingers still pumping quickly "and what would you like me to do my dear one" Francis asked with a smirk "Please kiss me, Touch me, Take me i don't care i just need you closer" Arthur begged.

Francis looked at the sight in front of him, Arthur was sweating his French maids dress was sticking to him his swollen cock looks like its already trying to release as he teased his nipples, and he was also letting up the most wonderful sounds and them fingers were still elegantly pushing in and out those round globes but he had a better use for them "okay my Doll come closer and lay on your back" Arthur crawled closer settling himself on his back so his legs were hanging off the table, his legs opened enough to allow Francis closer, his panties long gone.  
Francis lined himself up before slowly slipping in, no matter how much he uses him his body never seems to loosen, as he fulled sheathed himself he lent down and whispered hotly against Arthur's ear "you feel that, that me my love, that's your master, your body just loves to take me" Arthur only replied with a loud moan as Francis started pounding inside he found the sweet spot within moments and relentlessly pounded it.

The force continued making Arthur barely able to think the ring kept tightening every time he got close to cumming making it almost too painful.  
Arthur Felt fucked, looked fucked and sounded well and truly fucked "tell your master what you want" Francis commands "Please let me come master" Francis looked at his cute pet before slowly slipping the ring off, Arthur Came with such a force, he didn't think it was possible, he panted loudly his muscles clenching around Francis cock, Which caused him to release filling Arthur with a moan, Francis once again picked something out of the draw before pulling out of his Toy, Arthur whined slightly from the loss of heat, Before the plug Francis picked out was put inside him, "there now you will always feel master" Francis said before lifting the smaller male and taking him to the sofa in the room "why don't you relax here for a little while whilst i finish up my work, then i will clean you out, okay" Francis says before retuning to his desk to tidy up the food long since forgotten.


End file.
